A problem with existing portable medical devices, and their associated docking stations used for recharging the batteries within the medical devices, is that the portable devices may become hot during the charging process. Some portable medical devices may be placed in direct contact with a patient during use, either intentionally or accidentally. If an excessive surface temperature exists on a fully or recently charged portable device, use of the device may cause discomfort or potentially even burn a patient when the device is attached to the patient. Many known portable medical devices become so warm after recharging that a warning label is needed to prohibit skin contact for some period of time after charging is completed.
The problem of heat generation during the charging process is often exacerbated by the fluid and shock resistant structure in which portable medical devices are housed. For example, an international protocol for waterproof equipment housings that is sometimes applied to portable medical devices is the IPX7 standard. A device having an IPX7 certification must be able to withstand accidental immersion in one meter of water for thirty minutes. An IPX7 cabinet or housing may have heat insulation properties which tend to retain any heat generated by internal circuitry when charging a battery.
A system constructed according to the principles of the present invention addresses these deficiencies.